


Are you...

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff without Plot, Hints of tamaioriku, Hints of yamasou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: In the midst of a fun evening off together, Mitsuki takes the time to sit back and reflect.





	Are you...

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wanted to write for the Day 16 - Happiness prompt for [Month of Mitsuki](https://twitter.com/monthofmitsuki)

The common room was filled with laughter and noise. What else was to be expected when they all gathered for the evening off together?

Mitsuki was usually in the middle of the commotion himself, except for tonight. He was content to sit back and observe.

Yamato was already drunk, been working on it since about midday if Mitsuki remembered correctly, with Sougo in tow after some persuasion. The two of them were awfully close on the couch with Yamato’s arm thrown around Sougo’s shoulders. It was nice to see the two of them become closer.

Those under the drinking age found their own entertainment for the night amongst themselves. And speaking of becoming closer, Mitsuki was overjoyed to see his brother spending more time with Riku and Tamaki. While Iori’s personality remained the same, it was nice to see more of his unguarded smiles show when he was around those two in particular.

Mitsuki’s gaze shifted to Nagi as he re-entered the room with another plate of food and made his way over to where he was sitting. This man brought unique happiness to Mitsuki that he didn’t realize he was missing in his life. Granted, he got aggravated with the younger man at times for his actions, but he still loved him regardless.

After sitting, barely leaving any space between them, Nagi offered his food to Mitsuki but he was waved off.

“Thanks, but I’m fine.”

“It’s unusual for you to be sitting to the side, Mitsuki. Is something the matter?”

Mitsuki took a sip of his beer. He’d keep his intake light all evening, but his cheeks were turning rosy at this point.

“No,” he said, resting the can on his knee.

“So, are you happy then?”

It was a question Mitsuki heard Nagi ask a thousand times before and the answer was obvious.

This was all he could ever want in life. Achieving his dream, surrounded by his family and friends. What more could he ask for?

“Yeah, I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates. You can also share this on twitter by using this [tweet](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1109623158703837186).


End file.
